


Business Card

by tokidoki_smile



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dodds not dead, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mafia AU, POV Alternating, Sonny POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidoki_smile/pseuds/tokidoki_smile
Summary: In a muddied officer related shooting, ADA Rafael Barba is threatened on the courtroom steps. His response is to give the guy his business card with his home address on it... (This is not as serious as this summary makes it out to be, honest)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is a one shot.  
> So, I am taking cannon events (season 17 episode 21 Intersecting Lives) and tweaking them to fit my needs. I read a really good Harringrove Mafia AU and then a saw some cool pics of Barisi with that same aesthetic and I thought that is great! There should be one, so I wrote one. I just wanted something completely sweet. So, I’m not going to make this long just imagine it ends in the best possible way.
> 
> Also, idk anything about apartments, I've never lived in one or in NYC, so I apologize for any blatant errors on that front. I just wanted to write something to make myself happy.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

 

“This ADAs got some balls, I'll tell you that.”

Sonny smiled.

“Why do you say that?” He asked peeking over his newspaper.

“That guy we paid to threaten 'im? He comes back and gives me this.” Sonny looks at the crisp slip of paper Matty is showing him: a business card.

“Guy gives 'im his home address, says he can find 'im there.”

Sonny grins wide as he chuckles.

“Oh, man Matt, not good.” He snickers.

Rafael Barba. Manhattan ADA, Sonny'd read about a few of his cases, he worked with Manhattan SVU- ok, so he'd read more than a few.

That man had some serious guts; taking on serious cases, that always landed him on the front page, or on the news. The fact that he was handsomely dressed, and dangerously well-spoken was just a plus on top of his killer legal prowess.

Sonny had found himself smitten, even though their worlds were drastically different.

After a police shooting, involving a nephew of a cousin, of an aunt by marriage. The order came down from his uncle to put some heat on the ADA, hoping to capitalize on the mess with the police's union and get the charges dropped (Sonny didn’t know if the cop was dirty or not, and the case seemed to be a mess on all sides).

Sonny had been interested instantly, but he'd opted to keep his mouth shut and let Matty pick up the assignment. Coming face to face with his idol, only to threaten him? Nah, pass.

Though, he had made sure the threat would be purely verbal. Now, with that pretty ballsy rebuff he should cover it before it got back to his uncle. Matty was unlikely to share his humiliating story, and the job could be reported as complete.

* * *

 

It wasn't hard to find the place, he half expected that the sharp, quickly scrawled address was a fake. But standing in front of the tall elegant stone face building he was sure it wasn't. Up the steps he could see a well-lit lobby, no doubt guarded by a doorman.

Sonny fidgeted, no wonder he gave away the address, actually getting in might be tougher than finding it. Sonny paced the side walk, he could just turn around and leave, come up with a plan. Come back later. He turned to leave, when the sputtering sound of a moped pulled up behind him.

He spun around and moved towards the delivery guy.

“Hey great timing!” Sonny called.

The delivery guy paused in the middle of taking off his helmet as he grabbed for the ticket in his zipped jacket pocket.

“Antonio Pascali apartment 5f?”

“Yeah,” Sonny beamed. “That's me, Antonio Pascali from 5f.”

“Alright,” the pizza man replied, climbing off his bike and unlatching the warming box on the back of his moped.

Sonny took out his wallet as he waited glancing about the near empty street.

“That's 32.50.” Sonny looked at him wide eyed as he traded the 50 for the pizza.

“Keep the change,” Sonny offered as the guy waved and got back on his bike, sputtering off into the night.

So far, it seemed like luck was on his side.

Now, the next obstacle: the doorman.

Sonny gripped the pizza box and climbed up the steps. This whole thing was crazy exciting. Like trying to pull off a secret undercover mission. He got to the door and peered in, the doorman, an older guy sat in a chair eyes glued to his phone.

Sonny knocked, the doorman glanced at him and then immediately returned his eyes to the basketball game playing on his phone, this was in the bag.

“Hey,” Sonny called. “It's me Antonio, forgot my keys.”

The man inside shook his head and Sonny's heart dropped. Game over. He swallowed, his grip tightening on the box. Trying to think of something to add- 

Then the man reached for the buzzer releasing the door.

“Third time this month Tony,” He scolded. “Get yer head outta yer ass.”

“Yes sir,” Sonny chirped as he pulled the door open. He stopped, taking it in the well-lit and welcoming first floor, he eyed the mailboxes. Barba apartment 12g, 12th floor. Sonny smiled.

He made his way through the warmly lit, marble tiled hall.

He pushed the button for the elevator, and it opened instantly. Spotless and empty Sonny stepped in and pushed the button for the 12th floor, his heart fluttering in his chest as the elevator carried him up to the light sound of smooth jazz. He eyed himself in the polished stainless steel, almost like a full-length mirror. He looked alright- in his opinion. Navy blue suite, slacks, and matching tie complimented by a cream-colored button up. He adjusted his tie and checked his hair when the elevator chimed, and the doors opened.

He made his way through the hallway, in the direction of the apartment at the end of the hall.

He stopped at the door and exhaled deeply. Barba might not even be home. But so far, his stars had all aligned. Unorthodox but, it was what it was.

He knocked three quick raps. It was quiet, and then he heard footsteps. He eyed the peephole. It was quiet, he might not open the door at all. Suddenly he heard the lock disengage and the door opened a crack.

There he stood, buttons on his collar undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sonny felt the words evaporate from his tongue. Barba's eyebrows pinched, piercing green eyes scanned the length of him as they settled on the pizza box and then finally met his eyes.

“Who are you?” Barba asked all attitude and raised eyebrows.

Sonny smiled wide.

“The pizza guy,” He declared in his brash Staten Island accent, showing Barba the pizza box.

Barba looked him up and down again, making an approving shrug.

“While the uniforms improved, I didn't order the pie. Good night.”

Sonny stuck his foot in the door and pushed his shoulder against the door. Forcing his way into Barba's space. Barba eyed him sharply, like a cat sussing out a threat. Sonny smiled, his defensiveness was cute.

“Actually, Counselor. I wanted to return something to you.” Sonny offered, Barba watched closely as his hand moved to his breast pocket; drawing the business card.

Barba recognized it and reached up taking it from Sonny's slim fingers.

Barba hummed, meeting Sonny's eyes.

“Instinct's telling me I should slam the door and call the cops,”

“But –“

“If you came all this way to threaten me, I guess I should hear you out.”

 Sonny's grin grew wide, bright as unstoppable as the sunrise, and Barba wondered why they hadn't sent him to make the initial threat.

“Threaten away,” Barba waved releasing his hold on the door frame, snatching the pizza box from Sonny's hands.

“Sonny,” He called brimming with joy.

“Sonny? your mother named you that?” Barba remarked turning into the apartment as Sonny followed.

“Nah,” Sonny smiled glancing about the ADA's comfortable, minimalist apartment. “Ma named me after my pops, Dominick Carisi, actually.”

Barba peeked at him over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. Sonny recognized the cautious hint of recognition. The Carisi name was an old one; old Italian blood, mixed in politics, the church, the police department, almost everything, most notably the mafia.

Sonny was sure the snappily dressed ADA, didn't recognize the name for its good deeds. He was on the wings of the "family business", as a favor to his father. Just some legit work to cover expenses while he attended Fordham Law School, he was taking night classes. His uncle was happy to help, that it would be good to have a lawyer in the family, maybe even a judge someday. But that was a thing for another day.

Barba dropped the box on the kitchen island as he plucked out a slice. Sonny smiled watching him.

“So, how did I wrong the Carisi family hmm?”

Sonny grinned.

“Make a lot of enemies Counselor?”

Barba tilted his head as he dropped the slice on top of the box and snagged a paper towel.

“If I'm not making enemies, I'm not doing my job right.”

Sonny grinned, it was dazzling. Barba had to pry his eyes away, this was by far the most welcome threat on his life so far.

“Beer?” Barba offered over his shoulder.

“Beer?” Carisi asked bemused. “I didn't take you for a beer drinker, figured something fancy, like scotch or whiskey.”

Barba smiled, opening the refrigerator.

“Want one or not?”

Carisi nodded.

“And to answer your question, I never turn a good thing down.” Sonny grinned taking the offered beer.

“In all honesty, Counselor,” Sonny began as Barba reclaimed his slice nudging the box toward him. “I'm a big fan.”

“Is that right?” Barba asked voice high with sarcasm.

Sonny shook his head as he took a sip of the craft beer and nabbed a super cheesy slice from the box.

“Yes, it is. You are an amazingly tenacious lawyer.”

“Careful, flattery may get you everything.”

Carisi's eyes flew wide at the blatant flirt and he almost choked on his bite of pizza. Barba grinned wickedly as he took a long sip from his beer.

“And you show appreciation through threats?”

Carisi patted his chest, as he took a big swig to help pass the pizza. Eyes teary, he should have known. Barba was a shark in the courtroom, he shouldn’t have expected anything less in person. He was clearly in control, switching gears on him seamlessly and leaving him reeling. It felt like the ground beneath him was shifting and it was thrilling.

“Well, Counselor,” Carisi began clearing his throat. “We just wanted to make sure our concerns were heard.”

Barba nodded as he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

“I uphold the law, Mr. Carisi,” Beer in hand, Barba began moving toward Carisi around the island, eyes fixed on him. “I do that to the best of my ability in each case I try. I keep no preconceived notions to the guilt or innocence of the individuals outside the courtroom. I represent the will of the people of New York. To meet that end I rely only the facts and evidence presented in each case.”

Sonny stared awestruck, it was as if he were listening to a closing argument and had to make sure his mouth wasn’t hanging open.

“So, whatever your family's concerns may be in this case; I will not be taking any special actions to alter the outcome in your favor.” Barba concluded coolly as he watched Sonny’s face closely for the smallest change in his demeanor. Sonny grinned wide.

“I wouldn't expect any less, Counselor.” Sonny remarked beaming, as though Barba had said exactly what he'd expected. “I also wanted to make sure this exchange was as cordial as possible.”

Barba smiled as he sipped his beer.

“To cordiality.” Barba grinned lifting his beer for a toast, Sonny grinned and clinked his bottle against his.

 After some cordial small talk, a few more slices, and polishing off the rest of the beers in Barba’s fridge. Sonny knew he didn’t want to over stay his welcome. Barba was surprisingly easy to talk to, even though it was hard to keep from staring.

Every time he’d seen him on the news or in the paper, his handsome face was sharp and all business. In person, he could watch the minute changes in expression, the ease of his tone, as he argued over the best takeout Chinese in town; the way the light played in his green eyes was mesmerizing.

“Well, this has ended up a pretty pleasant night.” Barba murmured, voice jovial as he walked Sonny to the door. “Better than some of my dates actually,”

Sonny snorted, grinning like an idiot as they stopped at the door.

“You've really set the bar for threats on my life to come.” Barba quipped, his own grin playing on his lips.

Sonny smiled pausing, his hands in his pockets, even more determined to win the ADA's heart.

“I hope we won't be seeing each other in court anytime soon.” Barba added as he pulled the door open and motioned Sonny towards it.

“Only if you promise to stop giving out your home address.” Sonny replied stepping out into the hall. “Oh, one last thing. Get yerself a protective detail, I’d really hate to lose ya.”

Barba's eyebrow peaked, unable to keep the grin from growing across his face.

“Goodnight Mr. Carisi.”

“Goodnight Counselor,” Sonny replied quietly, sad to part as he turned towards the elevator his heart still fluttering incessantly.

The door closed quietly behind him, and nothing and no one could wipe the grin from his face.

* * *

 

3 weeks later…

“Dick,” Barba huffed exasperated. “You know better than to come in here and waste my time with such a trifling offer. We've got your guy dead to rights. Must I remind you, he posted the rape to social media only hours after?”

“It was a stupid mistake. You’re going to sink my idiot client for one drunk mistake?”

Barba paused turning to give Richard Walden his full condescending stare down.

“When the victim is a minor? You bet your ass I am.”

Mr. Walden sighed exaggeratedly.

“My offer is fifteen and he goes on the registry. Or, take your chance with the jury.”

“I'll run it by my client...” Mr. Walden grumbled.  Rafael couldn't contain his wide grin, that was bottom feeder for yes.

Briskly, Mr. Walden slipped past Carmen at the door.

“Yes, Carmen?” Barba asked settling behind his desk.

“The Fordham Law student is here. Do you want me to send him in?”

Barba sighed deeply, almost dropping his head to his cluttered desktop; he'd forgotten. As per the DAs request each acting ADA and junior ADA would take on a shadowing student from some of the smaller (less prestigious) law schools.

 He straightened himself instantly, rising to his feet smoothly; game face in place.

“Send him in.” He replied with a confident smile. Carmen nodded.

“ADA Barba will see you now.” He heard Carmen call, his phone rang, vibrating from under a yellow notepad. Barba grabbed for it, moving the documents out of the way.

The display read: Olivia. He slid the phone icon and raised it to his ear.

“Well this is an early call,” Barba remarked, as he tried to straighten his desk. “Which case?”

His eyes fell on the tall, almost lanky figure standing at his office door and his heart stopped, his jaw falling slack as Olivia's voice turned into white noise in his ear.

Sonny smiled, color in his cheeks as he tried his best to play it cool standing awkwardly in the doorway, hesitant to come in. Visitor badge hanging around his neck.

“Liv, sorry, didn't catch any of that.” Barba admitted, his eyes locked on Sonny as the color spread to Sonny's ears. “A tall, handsome conflict of interest just walked through my door.”

With that he ended the call and Sonny finally stepped in, closing the door behind him.

“Morning Counselor,” Sonny replied in his garishly endearing Staten Island accent.

Barba felt his chest grow tight, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He hadn't realized how much he'd wanted to see Sonny again; until he'd laid eyes on him. The officer related shooting had been resolved, if only partially satisfactorily. The protective detail had finally been called off and things had more or less returned to normal.

Clearing his throat, Sonny crossed to his desk and offered his hand.

Barba glanced at the offered hand before he took it in a firm shake. Sonny grinned wide like a kid at Christmas, the glee written exquisitely on his face.

“Dominick Carisi Jr. But everyone calls me Sonny.” Sonny greeted. Rafael grinned squeezing the hand warmly.

“Rafael Barba Manhattan ADA, welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one-shot... But after thinking about it, I ended up finding more that I wanted to share in this universe.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon typical mentions of sexual assault in this chapter. The names are random and don't refer to any specific persons.

Barba watched as Carisi studiously poured over the victim statement, again. It was their first case together, Carisi had jumped right into it and familiarized himself with the ins and outs of the case in just his lunch hour.

Barba didn't want to intervene. It was one of the hardest lessons to learn: knowing you were going to lose. But the case was weak. He-said-she-said to a T; with little evidence and several character witnesses speaking to the outstanding character of the perpetrator. Barba knew short of a confession, the case had only one outcome.

Case aside, he couldn't help but wonder how a Carisi had manage to land in the DAs office, of all the amazing law firms in New York and all the different branches of law. Why public service in Manhattan? He wondered, partly because it spoke to the kind of man he was realizing Sonny was. Also, because he wanted to know whose strings had gotten pulled, and if he needed to watch out for them.

Just like the Roaring Twenties, the Carisi family name had faded into the background of New York history; but it didn’t mean they might not be up to no good. It just meant they’d gotten smarter about how they conducted business, a long way from liquor bootlegging and protection rackets.

He had inquired, cautiously, to any current investigation involving the Carisi family. But had discovered nothing, and it seemed unlikely that Sonny was a mole, still…

His phone buzzed with a text from Liv and broke him from his train of thought.

Sonny watched him as he absentmindedly pushed some papers across the coffee table; he nudged a stack of files off the edge, sending the papers scattering across the floor.

“Sorry!” Carisi yelped, glancing up at Barba who sat at his desk behind a veritable fort of files.

“Try to keep those intact for posterity’s sake.” Barba murmured dismissively.

Carisi’s brow furrowed.

“You don’t think we gotta case?” Carisi asked kneeling as he carefully collected the fallen documents.

“We’ve got a case,” Barba griped standing to come around his desk. “Just not a very good one. What we in the business call: a lost cause.”

Carisi pursed his lips as he placed the file back on the cluttered coffee table.

“This is a tough first case Carisi, but I’m not going to sugarcoat it.” Barba commiserated crossing his arms. “If you do decide to continue as a prosecutor, or any field really you’ll have to be prepared to lose.”

Carisi nodded thoughtfully.

Barba sighed and walked to the door grabbing his suit jacket from the coat rack.

“I’m heading to the precinct,” He called slipping his jacket on, coat in hand he turned to face Carisi, his eyes were down cast and he was quiet. “You’re welcome stay and use my office if you want to continue looking for a miracle.”

Carisi nodded, his hands on his hips considering something. Barba gathered his phone from his desk and packed some files into his briefcase.

 “Counselor,” Carisi finally called. “Can I come with you?”

Barba eyed him, as he closed his briefcase and made for the door. Carisi watched him.

“What harm could it do?” Barba replied over his shoulder. “Try and keep up.”

Sonny smiled and nodded, snatching his coat and chasing after Barba, who was surprisingly quick.

* * *

 

Barba couldn’t help but smile as Carisi set foot on the floor of the Manhattan SVU squad room. Starry-blue eyes wide as he watched the bustling activity. Bouncing from uniformed officers and detectives; trying to take everything in, almost spinning around in a full circle. Before Barba called him over towards the desks in the middle of the squad room.

“Is our suspect in?” Barba asked, addressing the detectives at their desks.

“He came in with his lawyer.” The blonde answered not looking up from her laptop. “Interrogation 1.”

“The DNA came back a match.” The dark-haired man offered leaning back in his chair as he spun to face Barba. “No surprise there, he’s claiming it was consensual.”

“Sergeant,” Barba sighed. “That’s almost as good as no news.”

“Who’s the beanpole?” A gruff voice called approaching from behind them with the pop of soda can.

Carisi snickered, ready to open his mouth; when Barba spun on his heel and shot him a glare, turning his attention to the older detective.

“Detective, served that search warrant yet?”

Finn gave the ADA a smirk that could’ve been mistaken for as sneer as he strolled past them to his desk. The blonde finally looking up from her lap top.

“Sonny, a law student.” Barba groused already making his way towards the interrogation room. “We’ve all got jobs to do people,”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Carisi smiled and waved as he followed Barba.

Barba glanced over his shoulder as he paused at the door.

Sonny looked at him expectantly, he really wasn’t sure why he’d come down.

Rollin’s and Dodds had gone at the guy since they’d first brought him in. Eventually, getting him to admit to the sex but insisting that it was consensual. Now, he was supposed to bring it before a judge.

“Don’t expect too much.” He warned.

Sonny smiled, and the weight of that impending defeat lessened a bit.

“Don’t sell yourself short counselor.” Carisi encouraged, clasping his hand tightly on Barba’s tense shoulder.

Barba tried for a smile as he opened the door to the interrogation room.

* * *

 

It was a tough sell; the defense lawyer knew he had the upper hand and sat smugly as Barba offered the lesser charge of sexual misconduct. Barba was right, the case was weak.

All the chips were stacked against them. A delayed report, lack of physical evidence, no rape kit, no outcry witness from the time of the assault. They got lucky with the sheets, but it wasn’t strong enough to refute his claim that it was consensual. On top of that the defense had procured surveillance video of the victim entering and leaving the room on her own.

Sonny glanced over at Barba, body a tense line next to him. The tiny tremors that shot through in his hand the only trace of his unease. It was amazing how he managed to keep his frustration from his face and tone as he spoke.

Sonny followed Barba’s gaze across the table, he was speaking to the lawyer; trying to negotiate, next to him was the suspect. A redhaired guy in his 30s, a slim build curled into himself, his hand clutching something small to his lips.

Sonny glanced at Barba as he slipped back from the table, glaring daggers at his counterpart. Jaw clenched, he looked ready to get up and leave. He turned back to the man, Eddie. He’d lifted his head dark bags under his eyes.

 “That medallion, Saint Raphael isn’t it?” Sonny asked watching the way the man had the gold coin clutched tightly.

The man looked to his lawyer, who shrugged dismissively. The older man crossed his arms as he watched him, trying to reason out the goal of his pointless question.

“It is.” The man replied hoarsely.

“Saint Raphael,” Sonny announced glancing towards Barba and then back across the table leaning in. “Archangel and patron saint of travelers, the blind, and medical workers.”

Sonny watched the man relax, just a hair. He dropped his hands, clutching them tightly together on the table, brows furrowed, and glassy eyes focused on him.

Sonny swallowed, nervously. He glanced over at Barba who watched just as closely. Both attorneys trying to figure his line of questioning.

“You took care of people, you were a nurse there. You did good.” Sonny offered, voice soft and consoling. “You knew Rebecca, you helped take care of her.”

Barba watched him, keenly aware of how he sounded- despite his rough accent; his tone was very similar to an experienced SVU detective.

“But Eddie, what happened between you and Rebecca, you hurt her. You know that,” Sonny leaned back clutching his hand to his chest. Not breaking eye contact. “In here, you _know_ you hurt her.”

The tears in the suspects eyes bubbled up and fell down his freckled cheeks his whole body shaking with the choked sobs that escaped him.

“The truth can help heal you, it can help her heal Eddie.”

He believed it; if the man didn’t feel he’d done something wrong, he wouldn’t look about ready to shatter.

“I thought she liked me-!” He sobbed, his hands coming up over his head.

“Don’t you say-” His lawyer yelled, swiveling to face his client but his voice was drowned out; the floodgates open.

“I thought we had something special! I love her! I didn’t mean to hurt her! Oh god forgive me! I knew she said stop but I didn’t-”

Sonny nodded slowly, as he glanced form the sobbing mess that was Eddie Marks; to the aghast defense attorney sitting next to him.

“This is not an admissible confession!” The defense attorney began, red faced.

“I’m afraid it is.” Olivia voice called as she and Rollins entered the interrogation room. “Eddie Marks, you are under arrest for the rape of Rebecca Lawson.”

Barba was genuinely speechless. This was not something that happened often. But Carisi had left him speechless.

It was a blur as Rollins mirandized and cuffed Eddie, to the cacophony of protests from his flustered defense attorney. The man followed, still protesting as Rollins led him out to processing. Leaving only the three in the interrogation room.

Sonny released a heavy a sigh, and just looked awed and shocked as his own shimmering blue eyes met Rafael’s; those weren’t crocodile tears.

Sonny blinked a couple of times trying to get his emotions in check.

“That was some nice work.” Olivia complimented. “Olivia Benson, Lieutenant of Special Victims.”

Sonny rose to his feet receiving her hand.

“Dominick Carisi,” He replied with a tentative smile. “Sonny if you please.”

Her eyebrow raised as she glanced down to Barba making sure she’d heard right. Barba nodded scribbling something down on his legal pad.

“Nice to meet you, Sonny.” Olivia smiled as she shook his hand. “Are you new at the DA’s office?”

“Law student, shadowing me actually,” Barba called over his shoulder. Sonny glanced back at him as he finally seemed to have regained himself; capping his pen and rising to his feet.

“So, not a lawyer _yet_.” Olivia replied with a smile. “Well, if law doesn’t work out for you I think you’d make a pretty good detective.”

Sonny grinned like a goof, jamming his hands in his pockets.

“Thank you, but all I did was nudge ‘im a little. Guy looked ready to crack. I think you guys put in all the hard work.”

Olivia smiled pleasantly.

“Team effort then, I still don’t think we could have done it without you. So, thank you for the assist.” She replied genuinely thankful. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to notify Rebecca about her case.”

“Sure thing Liv,” Barba replied. “I’ll keep you posted.”

Sonny exhaled deeply again as he turned to face Barba, grinning widely.

“ _How_ did you pull that off?” He asked sharp eyes locked on him. Sonny grinned licking his lips.

“Never underestimate the guilt of a Catholic, counselor.” Sonny explained. “I’d read it in his file, then that look, and clutchin’ his medallion? I knew he just needed a little nudge. He knew he was guilty. It was just getting ‘im to admit it.”

Barba nodded, air of satisfaction to his demeanor.

“You should’ve been a priest,”

“Thought about it, wanted to when I was little.” Sonny replied with a comfortable grin. “Got a couple cousins, in the priesthood, actually.”

Barba pursed his lips, not surprised by the existence of Carisi priests.

Sonny watched bouncing onto the balls of his feet anxiously as Barba accommodated his yellow notepad in his briefcase.

“You managed to get justice for a girl, who might not have gotten it otherwise.” Barba began turning to face him directly. “I don’t give out praise often, but that was well done.”

A wide smile broke across his face. His chest warm with pride, not just from the compliment from Barba. But that his first concern was not that they had snagged a victory, but that the victim would get justice.

“I’ve got a great teacher.” Sonny replied, Barba rolled his eyes.

“This calls for celebration, drinks?”

Sonny’s jaw dropped, and he checked his watch.

“I gotta swing by class- report on my week.” Sonny stammered, his heart hammering in his chest. He so wanted to go; but couldn’t bring himself to miss class. “I don’t know-”

Barba pulled his phone from his pocket; Sonny’s heart dropped to his stomach. His chance evaporating before his eyes as Barba tapped something into it.

Sonny jumped when his phone buzzed.

“I sent you the time and address, if you can make it.” Barba smiled, pocketing his phone. “If you can’t, I can’t say I’m unaccustomed to drinking alone.”

Sonny nodded vigorously as Barba stepped out into the bullpen.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’ve gotta a victory lap to do.” Barba smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update of these two. I don't know if you can count this as a date. But they share a drink ;)

“Barba, wow… It's been too long.” A smooth voice called taking the open bar stool next to him.

Barba sneered over his scotch, recognizing that sophisticated Upper Eastside tone.

“Not possibly long enough,” Barba deadpanned taking a sip.

Anderson Crane, an attractive blue-eyed Manhattan package with a sleazy charm and the depth of a mud puddle- no, that was insulting to mud puddles. Barba had succumbed to his persistence on a couple of occasions, never going further than stilted conversations at over-priced restaurants. Ending in noncommittal, _maybe we'll try it again sometime?_

Barba glanced behind him towards the entrance, it wasn’t too late to make an excuse and get out of there- his heart skipped a beat when he spied Carisi at the door.

Carisi smiled back spotting him, and Barba couldn’t help but do the same; when a wicked idea dawned upon him. He was really pushing his luck, hoping Carisi would go along with it…

“Have you met my boyfriend? Dominick Carisi Jr.” Barba announced as Carisi reached them. His eyebrows jumped up surprised, but grinned picking up on the play instantly. He slipped his long arm around Barba's tense shoulders and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek; _oh, so naturally_. Barba was a little surprised, he felt the tension disperse easily; and had to wonder if Sonny had noticed.

“Friends call me Sonny,” He smiled pressing against Barba to offer Anderson his hand.

The color had appropriately blanched from Anderson's face, anyone who practiced law in the tristate area knew the Carisi name. Having not only committed brutal takeovers, and muscled out competitors for decades, but how they'd always managed to dodge prosecution.

“Did you say Carisi?” Anderson swallowed, as he took the offered hand.

“Yeah,” Sonny replied cheerfully. “Anderson Crane, right? Rafa's mentioned you.”

“He has?” He asked his face falling, eyes jumping to Barba's wicked smirk.

He gave a nervous grin as he dug his money clip from his breast pocket to toss a few bills on the bar.

“Well, I didn't realize you already had company, I'll let you enjoy your night.” Anderson prattled hurriedly abandoning his martini, to make a quick exit.

Barba turned, eager to enjoy Anderson's hasty dash out the service exit. He paused realizing how perfectly he fit against Carisi's body.

He raised his eyes slowly, Carisi smiling comfortably down at him.

“Spot of trouble Counselor?”

_That_ Staten Island accent, on anyone else it felt like a graceless assault on his ears; but coming from Carisi? He could feel his temperature tick up.

Barba shifted back, putting some space between them.

“Nothing I couldn't have handled, but you just made it a whole lot easier. And so much more enjoyable.” Barba a smirked lifting his drink with a wicked grin. “What are you having?”

“Whatever you’re having.” Carisi smiled.

Barba motioned his request to the bartender.

“This is a pretty fancy place Counselor,” Carisi observed.

“Hmm...” Barba murmured as Carisi scanned the space. Blue eyes focused on something at the far end of the bar, before relaxing and finally settling into Anderson’s vacant seat. “What gave that away? The sad collection of lawmen, and women?”

Carisi grinned.

“Nah, the $400 bottle of Charbay whiskey.” He smirked motioning to a nondescript black label bottle behind the bar.

Barba let his grin turn wicked.

“You _should_ be a detective.”

Sonny leaned in close and Barba couldn’t help but glance down at the curve of his smile.

“My family were bootleggers, once upon a time.”

Barba nodded slowly and took a sip.

Sonny thanked the bartender as he cleared away the martini and replaced it with his drink. Carisi lifted the tumbler and sniffed the liquid.

“Scotch?” Carisi inquired.

Barba shrugged.

“I thought you were a bootlegger…”

“I got mostly stories, not actual experience on the subject Counselor.” Carisi replied as he took a sip.

“So, bootlegger, detective, priest, anything else in your bag of tricks?” Barba asked turning to face him.

Carisi put his drink down turning to face him.

“I hear I’m a pretty nice guy, and I’m tall to boot.”

Barba rolled his eyes, but there was no hiding his grin. He could go whole weeks without cracking even a tight-lipped passing smile; but in Carisi’s company it came so easily.

Maybe, it was just how easily Carisi smiled and the joy he seemed to radiate, but with him everything felt right.

* * *

 

Maybe it felt too right. It got to the point that they were getting annoyed looks; something about drinks with Carisi seemed to relax him the way few things did.

“Well, this has been fun.” Barba grinned a little dazedly, Carisi smiled back at him nodding.

“Yeah, time to call it a night.” Carisi echoed grabbing his suit jacket off the back of the barstool as he rolled down his sleeves.

“Can I walk you home Counselor?”

Barba looked at him, eyebrow quirked amused by the request.

Carisi rubbed his neck, the color deepening in his cheeks.

“I’ve been keeping my promise, Carisi.” Barba joked. “I haven’t been handing out my address.”

Carisi bobbed his head as he slipped on his jacket.

“I can make it home alright,”

“Humor me,” Carisi insisted, Barba paused slipping his wallet back into his jacket; but finally nodded.

He was starting to notice a pattern, he conceded to almost every one of Sonny’s requests. He really hoped the law student didn’t pick up on that.

Barba took in a deep breath of the cold night air, cold enough to clear some of the fog from his buzz; Carisi stepped out behind him rubbing his hands together.

“It’s March, but I can’t tell if it’s getting warmer or colder.” Carisi remarked.

“Are you going to tell me you wanted to be a weatherman too?” Barba remarked with a side glance. Carisi pursed his lips and shook his head with good humor as Barba started on down the street, Carisi sidled up next to him as they walked.

“How did the report go? Barba asked, ducking into his scarf.

Carisi turned to him, almost walking sideways.

“No one has actually gotten to do anything!” Sonny blurted grinning, wide eyes bright. “Then I come in, _well Mr. Barba let me talk to a perp_. And like, no one believed me, not even professor Clarke!”

Barba smiled, even though it was hidden by his scarf; it was a wonder how at 11 o’clock at night he still seemed to have boundless energy and enthusiasm.

“Good to hear,” Barba remarked. “You have to report every week?”

“Every week for the four months, I get to shadow ya,” Sonny smiled pocketing his hands.

Barba nodded, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Carisi’s smile faded.

“Counselor,” Carisi called his tone going serious.

Barba glanced at him, his worried face lit up by the flickering street lamp ahead of them.

“Have there been any more threats?” Carisi asked brows pinched glancing over.

Barba met his eyes, breath curling skyward.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Barba smirked. “Death threats are not out of the norm, I put away bad people for a living.”

Carisi nodded.

“How do you deal with that?”

“Scotch.” Barba replied offhandedly.

Sonny snorted.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously?” Barba echoed stopping under another streetlight to face Carisi. “I remind myself that those threats are exactly why do this job.”

Carisi looked starstruck, Barba rolled his eyes and started on down the street again; it was too cold to linger.

“Don’t look so awestruck, Carisi,” Barba called over his shoulder. “You’ll make me think I’m a good person.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Carisi replied catching up in a few long strides.

They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way, until they came upon the tall elegant stone face building. Sonny smiled glancing up at the familiar exterior.

Barba stopped, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

 “How _did_ you know Anderson? Did I mention him?” Barba asked glancing back at Carisi.

“Nah,” Carisi shrugged hands in his pockets. “Guy’s a real estate attorney. His name came up in some shady dealings with a property that had belonged to my grandmother. We got it straightened out.”

Barba laughed. No wonder Anderson had run out the back way.

“He an ex?” Carisi asked eyes forward, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t really interested in the answer.

His eyebrows shot up, as Carisi finally met his eyes.

“Good god no,” he replied sharply. “That man has the appeal of stale bread.”

Carisi snickered turning fully to face him under the light of the streetlamp.

“Thank you, for that, you know…” Barba mumbled. He’d acted purely to put a much need squeeze on Anderson without really getting Carisi’s ok.

“For what?” Carisi asked innocently, Barba shot a sharp green-eyed glare at him. Carisi just smiled, stepping in closer to him.

Barba swallowed. Carisi wasn’t the only one playing oblivious. Since their first encounter, Barba found himself attracted to the lanky, Staten Island, (mob-connected) law student; all things he might consider deal breakers, Sonny wore well.

Barba looked up, Sonny loomed over him bright eyes dark in the poor light.

“Pretending-”

“I wasn’t pretending Counselor.” Carisi cut him off, voice low; Barba felt a shiver shoot down his spine. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. Something about him in the sparse light, made his heart beat faster.

 Barba felt his hand, warm against his cold cheek, his thumb, stroking his jaw. Carisi drew him up on his tiptoes as he leaned down to kiss him.

It was so warm, so easy. He could almost drown in him, there was something so gentle about him, so comfortable.

Barba felt his feet waver and he put his hand against Carisi's chest, his heartbeat fast under his splayed palm. Carisi wrapped his arms around him steadying him as he grasped his tie; lips parting, the heat of the kiss growing scalding.

And then he remembered; he released Carisi’s tie and pushed gently against his chest. Carisi got the hint and eased back breaking the kiss, though lazily.

His long arms still around him, but his grasp lax. Barba couldn't look him in the eyes, he couldn't see the fire reflected there, instead he focused on the gold tie pin.

“We can't do this,” Barba sighed; stepping back out of Carisi’s grasp, putting some space between them.

He heard Carisi exhale a frustrated breath, and just saw as he put his hands on his hips, nodding.

He was supposed to be his mentor, his teacher. He should not be kissing his **student**. Regardless of his age, or possible willingness. He would do nothing that might jeopardize the integrity of his office, or impugn his character as an officer of the court.

He looked up. To his surprise, Carisi didn’t seem upset.

“We should call it a night, you got me home safe.”

He nodded licking his lips and Barba felt his stomach somersault, the feel of his lips still a very fresh memory.

Barba turned towards his door, his heart, frantic, barely contained by his ribs.

“See you tomorrow, Counselor.” Carisi called, too loudly for the late hour.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday Sonny.” Barba called, a smile playing on his lips as he turned to face him.

Sonny nodded, acknowledging his point.

“Are you going to be there?” He asked smiling back, still too loud.

Barba thought about it, yes of course he was; Sonny was just supposed to shadow him for the regular work week. He didn’t need to put in _his_ hours.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow Counselor.” Sonny repeated, looking every bit his regular, cheerful self.

Barba waved as he shook his head, climbing up the stairs, towards the still well-lit lobby. Knowing Sonny was watching, waiting to make sure he was safely inside.

“Goodnight Rafael,” He called, voice clearly happy.

Barba stopped, and turned.

“Goodnight Sonny.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is worried that Barba's still in someone's cross-hairs.  
> While Barba navigates his feelings against his morals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update. Thus I made this chapter a bit of a longer entry and added the extra short chapter.  
> This feels like kind of a meandering chapter, sorry.  
> But I promise there will be some excitement, eventually...

“So, should I be worried for my job?” Barba looked over his shoulder, the stir stick in his teeth as he glanced at Carmen, who stood arms crossed, cat mug dangling from her fingers.

“Now, what would make you think that?” He asked putting the coffee pot back in its cradle.

“Sonny has made himself nearly indispensable,” Carmen sighed. “I don’t even feel I’ve done anything in the last 3 weeks.”

Barba smiled pouring some sweet cream as he turned to fully face his very capable secretary.

“That’s not true, you set up and are managing the Manhattan ADA twitter page well.” She cocked an eyebrow, and joined him at the counter.

“No one could replace you,” He replied smoothly. Carmen grinned as she grabbed the hot pot for her usual tea.

But she was completely right. Since his arrival over a month ago; Sonny had taken up every task he could, there was literally nothing he couldn’t do or any job he wouldn’t volunteer to take on.

“You might be right though,” Barba replied tossing the stir stick in the bin. “He might even be gunning for my job.”

“I doubt that,” She murmured blowing on her tea. “He seems eager to work _under_ you…”

Barba froze, giving her a look as she innocently sipped her tea.

“Line.” Barba hissed, trying and failing to hide his grin as he headed back to his office.

Not that that wasn’t true either. The attraction seemed to be mutual. Though, there was no way he was going to entertain any such thoughts at One Hogan place for the duration of Sonny’s term.

He let the door shut quietly behind him, sipping his coffee. It was still early enough in the morning that he could have some time alone with his thoughts. He hadn’t had this time recently; Sonny was one of the first to arrive at the office.

Carmen wasn’t exaggerating, not only had Carisi taken up any and every available task at the DA’s office, but also a few extra ones.

Doting, Sonny was doting on him. He smiled thinking about it, as he eased into his desk chair.

His mother had been doting, but she had never doted on him the way Sonny did. He was somewhere between a personal assistant and a shadow.

Bringing him homemade food, ensuring he didn’t overwork, and even making sure he got home almost every night.

He indulged him. It was the least he could do…

The kiss had been a mistake, a door that he couldn’t close had opened.

Honestly, he didn’t want it closed; but Sonny was supposed to be under his tutelage and he would do nothing (more) to jeopardize their working relationship.

He checked his phone, 8:16. There were already 6 new emails since he’d left his apartment, but still no Sonny.

He took up the top-most file, scanning the police form.

Sonny might be at the precinct, he’d been frequenting the police station doing research and interviewing detectives of almost every stripe.

He’d never done anything like that when he’d studied law, but there were several years difference, and the ridiculous level of zeal with which Sonny undertook things was something else.

He took another sip from his coffee, maybe he was just delayed. Sonny’d probably come charging in late, out of breath with a ridiculous reason why he was late.

He realized he was smiling, just thinking about him. He needed to get a grip of himself.

* * *

  

Sonny glanced around the office, there was something that was uniquely Oliva Benson about the space. Not just the choice in furniture or the photos of the happy brunette toddler. It was definitely a space she occupied and seemed to be as welcoming as she was.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Olivia huffed rushing in to her office arms loaded with her bag and coat. “I could not get Noah ready this morning,”

Sonny smiled, recognizing that mom quality- she wasn’t really annoyed with him, yeah she was late but- there was love in her voice.

“No problem,” Sonny smiled as he let her catch her breath, he closed the door to Olivia’s office. “Thanks again for having me, I’ll be super quick.”

“Let’s hear it Sonny,” She called as she scanned the fresh file on her desk; he took the seat across from her, notepad in hand.

“So, I just had a couple questions about the dangerous of working for the state, as a law enforcement officer and as an officer of the court.” Sonny began. Olivia nodded closing the file on her desk and giving him her full attention.

“Go ahead.”

“Umm, what kind of suspects, besides your usual perps do you deal with at SVU?”

“It’s a gamut,” She explained with a sigh. “Any given day you can have anything from a Peeping Tom to serious, violent offenders.”

Sonny nodded scribbling in his notepad.

“Are organization affiliated crimes typical at SVU? Or are they more often individual, unrelated attacks?”

Olivia watched, there was a unique sharp focus to his features. This seemed more personal than a school assignment.

“Everything and anything.” She replied. “New York’s been called the crossroads of the world.”

“How do you process threats of violence, or death threats for that matter?” Sonny asked singularly focused on his questions.

“They’re logged,” She replied. “It comes with the territory, Sonny.”

“Yeah, but what do you do about it? Like what percent do you actively investigate?”

 “Not enough.” She replied.

Sonny jotted something down, hand moving fast, agitated.

“Let me ask you something Sonny,” Olivia began taking her glasses off and leaning towards him.

Sonny, fidgeted under her scrutinizing brown eyes.

“Are you asking, because you want to know what comes with the job. Or are you asking because you’re worried about Rafael?”

Sonny stared at her and flashed a weak smile tucking the notepad away in his suite jacket.

“Both,” He sighed. “The last one really.”

Olivia gave a knowing nod as she rose to her feet.

“Rafael is a particularly tough breed.” She explained as she leaned against the edge of her desk. “And yes, there have been threats, and even incidents.”

“The Drake incident?” Sonny asked.

Olivia froze, but nodded.

Sonny had read about it back when it’d happened. He remembered thinking how crazy it was that a defendant could get a hold of a court officer’s gun and go down in a shootout in open court. Now, it was terrifying that Barba could live through it and keep going back to that courtroom.

Still, he was sure Barba was being followed, what he wasn’t sure about was by who, or what their aim might be.

He’d have to go to someone he wasn’t expecting to go to, he’d have to see his uncle.

It was unlikely that they were still after the ADA, but there was little he could dig up alone.

* * *

 

Sonny’d never shown up at the office. He was worried and annoyed, he’d tried calling and it had only gone to his voicemail.

It was very unlike him, but he couldn’t sit around waiting for him to appear. It had soured his mood. On top of that Dodds’ had called, their most recent victim was considering recanting her allegation against her abusive, controlling fiancé. Letting him get away with it, in order to protect her career and avoid the ordeal.

So, his wonderful, peaceful, morning had been utterly undone. He glanced at his phone again as the elevator doors open. No new calls, or texts.

He stopped considering, calling someone. But he didn’t have any other number for him, he didn’t know where he lived, or any of his friends…

There was nothing he could do.

The uneasiness twisted in his chest, it didn’t help his mood, but then again neither did the sudden feeling of freefall.

He was _there_. Right there in the bullpen. Completely ok, oblivious. Smiling, talking comfortably, animatedly talking to Rollins.

 _It's not jealousy._ Barba told himself immediately. His eyes focusing sharply on the sight right in front of him as he came slowly into the bullpen. Carisi's hip against Amanda Rollins desk as she smiled up at him. Chatting amicably.

He looked like he belonged there, with her.

 _I am not jealous._ He told himself again, but there was no easing the knot tightening in his stomach.

He needed to get his mind back on the case.

This was another particularly difficult case. He felt his head throb.

The victim had come to SVU after her ex-fiancé had threatened to release an intimate video of her. The law was practically brand new and he could easily take it to court; the problem was he had a feeling the victim was being intimidated into dropping the charges. Changing her story, being evasive with the detectives; doing everything she could to make it difficult.

Barba sympathized with her predicament, but she wasn’t making his job any easier.

Carisi had taken it upon himself to try and help the victim. Which meant he was spending a lot more time at the precinct; but maybe that was just an excuse.

He cleared his throat, loudly approaching the two, Sonny turned back smiling; though his only thought, was of how that smile wasn't only for him.

"Counselor,"

"Mornin' Barbra,"

"Good morning detective," He sighed with a tightlipped smile. "Any news from our victim?"

"Not, yet Dodds went to speak with her, again. She still seems intent on getting back together with him."

Barba exhaled sharply through his nose. Clenching the grip of his briefcase.

The fiancé’s doing no doubt. Arrogant, sleazy, and just connected enough to be able to get things done without getting his own hands dirty. He’d seemed eager to shift blame about the break up and discredit her as wild and flakey; airing every bit of dirty laundry he had on her. While still insisting how much he loved her and hoped they’d work out their problems.

"Shit..." Barba bit, jaw tight. "Is Liv here?"

"In her office... "

Carisi moved to follow.

"It's alright, you can stay here." Barba dismissed heading to Olivia's office alone.

Sonny stood a little surprised but he stayed. 

* * *

 

Sonny watched, him his shoulder ridged as he disappeared in Lieutenant Benson’s office closing the door behind him.

“Uh-oh,” Amanda remarked trying to look busy on her computer. “Did Barba wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

Sonny looked down at her a tad annoyed. He’d just been telling her how well everything had been going between them. How he felt they made a great team. And now this.

“Nah,” Sonny replied walking around to try and get a peek into the closed office. “He’s never like that…”

“Never?” Amanda asked popping her head up. “You’ve known him all of what? 4 weeks? Isn’t never kind of a strong word?”

Sonny was quiet, eyes still on the office door.

“That.” Amanda replied motioning towards the office. “Is more like the Barba I know, and I’ve known him longer.”

Sonny looked down at her, clearly dejected arms crossed as he dropped his eyes to his shoes.

“Listen, Carisi.” Amanda called, voice soft and consolatory. “Don’t let those stars in your eyes blind you. Maybe you’re reading him wrong…”

Sonny clenched his jaw, body tense.

“Maybe, I’m wrong.” Amanda conceded with a sigh. Sonny looked at her eyebrows pinched. “I mean, I don’t know, maybe he’s jealous. Yeah I’ve known him a few years- But I don’t even know his favorite color, pink?”

Sonny’s frown cracked in a slight smile as his tension eased.

“Salmon,” He replied with a small smile. “Well, he likes it. I don’t think I know it either.”

Amanda motioned at him, like he was a prime example. Sonny laughed.

When the door to the office opened. Barba met his eyes briefly, before he headed for the elevator, without him.

Sonny exhaled, smile just lingering as he grabbed his coat and followed him. He was used to his quick pace, in a few long strides, and dodging a uniformed officer, he’d almost caught up to him.

* * *

 

"Rafael," Sonny called his voice serious. He glanced at the buttons, trying to avoid eye contact, hoping the doors would close before he reached him. He knew he was being petty but he couldn't stop himself.

Sonny’s hand just caught the door as he slipped in and it closed right then: leaving him trapped in the small space.

"What’s wrong?" He asked, so point blank. Like there was an easy fix.

"Nothing," Barba replied.

Sonny nodded, hands on his hips a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Nothing’s wrong huh?" Sonny pressed. Barba glared at him out of the corner of his eye, even more annoyed by his cocksure reaction.

"Cuz, Manda thinks-"

" _Manda!?_ " Barba snapped, eyes sharply focused on Sonny’s contented grin.

"Amanda thinks it's jealousy...." Sonny replied closing in on him. Barba swallowed, Sonny had him pinned against the elevator wall. His eyes shot up to the camera, they were just out of its sight, though it could look curious.

"Jealous, of what?" Barba sputtered, his heart racing. Sonny's blue eyes shone bright and hopeful.

It wasn’t jealousy. It was the frustrating nature of the case, knowing she was going to stay in that relationship, well at least in part. It was Sonny’s fault, it was about having gotten so ridiculously worried about him for no good reason! He wasn’t jealous. It wasn’t that painful twist he felt in his chest when he saw him talking to Amanda, the unreasonable possessiveness that left him clenching his jaw and snapping at Liv.

He could keep telling himself, that it wasn’t jealousy. But he’d never been one for futile endeavors. He knew, the answer Sonny wanted to hear, it was the answer he wanted to give him. But how could he, now?

He put his hand on Sonny's chest.

"I am. I'm sorry. I have no right to be..."

Sonny's hand cupped his face, his thumb caressing his cheek, as he raised his eyes to meet his.

"I give you permission," Sonny smiled as he backed up from him. Barba's heart stuttered. The elevator chimed as the doors parted. Sonny motioned for Barba to go first. He still felt a little rattled, but in a good way. His heart beating rapidly.

"Aw, crap..." Sonny muttered patting his pockets. "I forgot my phone, upstairs."

Barba's face dropped, but he managed an annoyed smile.

"You're not going back to see _Manda_?" He snarked.

Carisi rolled his eyes.

"She's like my sisters." Sonny groaned, hitting the button. "I'll catch up."

Barba nodded, he'd give him some time. He'd stop at the coffee cart.

He sighed and it felt like all the tension and nerves released in a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

He checked his phone, as he made his way out of the precinct.

He liked Sonny, thinking it made is heart skip a beat; he rolled his eyes at himself. He was old enough that a skipping heart beat could lead to a cardiologist visit. But that’s what it felt like. That was what Sonny caused him to feel and honestly it felt good.

Still, he had his and Sonny’s positions to consider. Whatever they might share would have to wait until their term was over.

But that was a matter for another time.  They had a reluctant victim to deal with, to try and salvage the case.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short- shorty, it just didn't quiet fit with the previous chapter or the next so I decided to put it in alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Sonny got into the DA's office :)

Barba raised his eyes, the line for the coffee cart crawled on, he’d managed to beat the rush and now just stood waiting for his coffee. He finished his email and sent it, as he checked the other notifications.

“How's the Fordham law student working out?” He recognized the arrogant quality to the voice before he turned to face the spacious frame of the elder defense attorney: John Buchanan.

“Good morning Buchanan,” Barba greeted with a fake grin as he pocketed his phone. He eyed him cautiously, Buchanan had the air of an oft underestimated toad; one that clearly used that to its advantage. Today, he wore the biggest grin like the cat who'd caught the canary.

“I'm sorry,” Barba began pleasantly. “Had I mentioned him to you?”

“No,” Buchanan replied. “Thomas Clarke, current professor of criminal law at Fordham is an old buddy of mine.”

Barba nodded politely waiting for him to get to his point.

“I recommend his most insufferable student be sent to Rafael Barba at the Manhattan DAs office.”

The smile on Barba’s face faltered for a millisecond.

“So, Carisi was _your_ doing?” Barba asked eyes narrowed at Buchanan's wide, brimming with satisfaction grin.

“Guilty.” He replied giddily. The only time he’s ever readily admitted to an accusation. Barba nodded slowly.

“Well thank you, I've never seen a more dedicated, studious, hardworking man.”

The smile on Buchanan's face fell, as Barba puffed up with pride, a genuine grin on his face.

“He is an excellent lawyer, and a great addition to our efforts. And, someone I imagine may soon be kicking your-”

Barba stopped mid-sentence as Sonny came to stand next to him. He smiled pleasantly.

“Who we talking about?”

Barba's breath caught in his throat, and he dropped his eyes to the ground. His face feeling hot.

“Oh, Rafael here was just telling me how amazing his Fordham law student is...” Buchanan grumbled dismissively. “John Buchanan by the way,”

“Dominick Carisi Jr, ADA Barba's Fordham law student.”

“Hmm,” Buchanan eyes shifted from the taller man to Barba who still stood frozen eyes on the ground. Suddenly his phone rang. “Business calls gentlemen.”

Sonny smiled as Buchanan made his way through the crowded street towards SVU, ready to ruin their day. Barba collected his coffee, Sonny at his side.

“A friend?” Sonny asked as they started back towards the DA’s office.

“Ho ho,” Barba laughed dryly, taking a test sip of his coffee. “No. Opposing counsel and current mouth piece for our fiancé.”

Sonny smiled and ducked his head. Barba glanced up at him, he narrowed his eyes and watched. Sonny glanced over at him, clearly trying to hide his smile.

“What?” Barba asked stopping and leveling his inquisitive green eyes on him.

“Nothing,” Sonny replied. “I was just considering a moral-slash-legal conundrum…”

Barba narrowed his eyes and started on again.

“Oh,” Barba remarked glancing at the blinking crosswalk as he drew his phone. “Save it for class, then.”

Sonny cocked his head, pouting.

“For arguments sake,” Sonny proposed as Barba kept his gaze on his phone. “Let's say this students’ of age and really into his mentor?”

Barba stopped and turned to look straight at him, the best he could with their height difference. He grinned widely utterly unable to keep a straight face.

“Purely hypothetical,” Sonny added with a shrug.

“No.” Barba replied steadfastly.

“Come on,”

“No,” Barba shot back. Feeling his cheeks grow hot.

This was exactly what he’d feared. That boundaries would blur and they would be unable to maintain the decorum expected of their positions. Barba prided himself in the manner in which he carried himself. Sonny was an unfair test of that resolve.

“Sonny, this has to stay professional. Can you do that?” Barba pleaded.

Sonny nodded dutifully, hands behind his back, as he glanced back at the crosswalk.

“Totally,” Sonny replied readily. “Professional. I can do that. Can _you_?”

Barba head snapped at him, a bit taken a back.

“What are you implying?” He asked tone sharp.

The signal changed and the other pedestrians surged forward. Carrying them along.

“Well, I mean…” Sonny began trailing off. “ You can be somewhat emotional, prideful, overtly jealous.”

Barba glared at him, as Sonny beamed.

In truth, he couldn’t ask for anything more. It made his heart hurt. Despite his best efforts, Barba couldn’t contain his feelings.

It took everything in him on a daily basis to keep from wrapping his arms around him, or trying to steal kisses. That it was there, that it wasn’t a figment of his imagination was more than he could ask for.

But their circumstances meant there were rules and expectations that needed to be adhered to. As they split from the crowd and headed to the DA’s office. Barba had to wonder if he hadn’t inadvertently shown his hand too soon by the goofy grin that refused to leave Sonny’s face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review: (Since it's been a while) Carisi and Barba are in mentor-mentee relationship while harboring romantic feelings towards one another. Their relationship has continued to develop while still keeping it professional.  
> An old case comes back to cause trouble for Barba. While Carisi speaks to his uncle about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for those who read this. I apologize for dropping off for so long... But I was somewhat disappointed with the show and it made it hard to want to write. I fully intended to complete this story and hope to steer this towards a happy conclusion.
> 
> Also, I’ll let all you all know that the only mafia related experience I have is watching the Untouchables… I have the Godfather on my que, I promise I’ll watch it. With that out of the way here’s this chapter…?
> 
> Also, also, I don’t know Italian, so I probably butchered that too… sorry! (blame google!)

Barba glanced at him, letting himself be distracted from looking over the appeal motion to indulge in a glance at Sonny. Who stood with his own mess of papers strewn across his table as he leaned over them, hands gripping the edge of the table, sleeves rolled up and brows furrowed in deep concentration.

Days had turned to weeks and their working relationship had become ridiculously comfortable. Sonny had been respectful of the rules Barba had set up. He had no one to blame but himself for it, but that Sonny was willing to honor his choice meant the world to him.

They made an exceptional team, well, Sonny was a great team player and had the amazing patience to put up with him. He, on the other hand, was the kind of person who would try to weasel out group assignments. Sonny was an incredibly diligent attorney, taking on so much to help cases that really weren’t his responsibility.

Despite how well they got along, everything else was kept pretty platonic. Barba found there were many questions he wanted to ask. But, because of his rules, they just weren't there yet. Though, he was fairly certain Carisi would think nothing of answering them. His curiosity about the younger man was concerning. He could allow himself to be attracted to him, but curious meant he cared and wanted to get to know him, which was a bit more unnerving for the practiced ADA. That and the stilted rules between them, made things awkward. True he was the one insisting on them. But they were for good reason.

“Are closing arguments always that engaging?” Sonny asked with a grin, arms crossed examining the ADA left lost in thought. “Or am I interrupting your concentration?”

“Neither.” Barba replied closing the file. “A motion to appeal, not a closing argument.”

Barba rose from his chair approaching as Sonny picked up his notepad and scribbled something in the margin.

“I didn’t know you handled appeals,” Sonny asked.

“I don’t, and I’m not.” Barba called. “But this is a particularly troublesome case, and I’ve wanted to stay involved.”

Sonny smiled adoringly at him, and Barba rolled his eyes feeling his cheeks grow warm.

“How’s yours going?” He asked motioning to Sonny’s mess; changing the subject.

Sonny scoffed turning back to his papers; his assignment was to write his own closing argument for a mock case being presented in class, it’d seemed particularly tough for him.

“It just feels like bullet points from the case.”

“Hmm…” Barba murmured knowingly.

Closing arguments, were the last plea to the people. After all the evidence and testimony, the jury was still made up of people with their own opinions and biases. Appealing to those was the make it or break part in some cases.

They’d already had a few pretty in depth conversations about closing arguments. Sonny just needed time to struggle with it before he felt comfortable with it. It was a pretty good closing argument for a beginner.

“Do you want me to write it for you?” Barba smiled smugly, Sonny gave him a playful glare. “You got this.”

“If you say so…” Sonny murmured with a sigh glancing at his watch as he started collecting his papers. “I gotta be somewhere.”

“Now?” Barba asked glancing at the clock, it was early afternoon. They hadn’t even had lunch yet.

“Yeah,” Sonny replied stuffing the papers into his briefcase. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Barba’s brows jumped at that. In all the time Sonny had been working with him. He’d never taken off early. He was very keen about scheduling things so they didn’t conflict with the time he needed to put in at the DA’s office.

He wanted to ask, but it didn’t feel his place to ask.

“Don’t look so out of sorts.” Sonny smiled as he slipped on his jacket. “I did ask you for permission like, a week ago.”

That was completely likely…

Barba cleared his throat and attempted to school his face into casual disinterest.

“It’s nothing serious.” Sonny smiled stopping in front of him. Barba glanced up, his collar bent inward in his haste.

“I don’t know what your talking about…” Barba replied, reaching up and fixing his collar. Sonny smiled and nodded.

“Don’t work too late remember we’re meeting with Buchanan to finalize his clients plea stupid early.” With that Sonny leaned in and pecked his cheek before disappearing out the office door.

Barba stood there wide eyed. The whole thing had been so casual and comfortable. That the kiss had felt like a natural part of it. But it wasn’t and shouldn’t be, what if someone saw?

He gave a loud growling sigh, when had his walls come down so easily? How had he become so unguarded?

“ _Solo le pido un momento al abogado Barba, por favor señorita._ Time _,_ his time please.” Barba heard the last words in broken English as he stepped into the hall.

“ _Quien busca senora?_ ” Carisi called, his Spanish still carrying his Staten Island accent, that made the words sound clipped, and sharp despite his best intentions.

The woman looked at him a little confused.

“Barba,” She replied.

Carisi nodded.

 _“No m_ _á_ _s un momento,”_ The woman insisted _.  “No más le necesito pediré que tenga piedad de mijo. No sabe lo que emos sufridero, lo que sufrió Jaime.”_

Carisi looked at her blue eyes wide, too many words too fast and too few he recognized.

“Time, uh… Jaime something?” Carisi mumbled to himself trying to make sense of her pleas.

“ _Senora,_ ” He called, instantly getting their attention. “She says she just needs a moment of my time, to ask me to show her son mercy. That I don’t know what Jaime has been through.”

Carisi’s confusion softened into pity as he glanced down at the woman.

“I’ll spare her a minute Carmen.” Barba replied. “ _Pase por a qui señora._ ”

The woman thanked him profusely as she followed his gesture to enter his office. Carmen was already making her way back to her desk.

* * *

 

He didn’t hate seeing his uncle. He’d grown up knowing him as a great guy. A man that always doted on him and his sisters at holidays. Who was always there for anything his family needed. It wasn’t until he was older that he realized: things weren’t what they seemed to be _around_ his family. Uniquely insolated by the family name, getting special treatment and never even realizing he was the beneficiary of a violent legacy.

In the past or not, there were no such thing as ‘good mobsters’. His family made a business of skirting the law, oppressing and extorting people under the guise of protecting them.

Even now, working for them. His father had made it very clear that he didn’t want his son to have blood on his hands. He swallowed, nervously as he approached the quaint looking pastry shop.

The bell chimed, as he entered and the smell of sweets and strong coffee flooded his senses, and even though he wasn’t hungry he felt the small craving for some of the fresh cannoli.

The man in a charcoal suite and burgundy tie by the window looked him over and smiled, nodding towards the back of the café.

“ _Zio Carlo_!” Sonny called smiling, spotting his greying head behind a newspaper in his favorite booth.

The man folded the newspaper and smiled.

“Sonny!” He cried cheerfully rising to his feet and opening his arms expectantly. Sonny graciously embraced his uncle, he smelled of old spice aftershave and hints of cinnamon and powdered sugar, he must’ve popped in the kitchen.

“Uncle,” He sighed. “How are you doing?”

The man squeezed him, instantly he remembered how it felt when he was little; and his arms felt so strong he’d feared his uncle would break him.

The man released him, and shrugged motioning to the empty seat across from him.

“Every day that I ain’t dead is a good day,” He laughed.

“Well, glad to hear that.” Sonny smiled as the waitress brought over a white mug and poured him a black coffee, refilling his uncle’s mug.

“Thanks.” He called as he pulled it in front of him.

“Law school, yeah?” His uncle asked folding away the paper. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Sonny replied. “I’m at the Manhattan District Attorney’s office _zio_.”

He nodded.

“You shoulda asked.” His uncle groaned. “We coulda gotten you somethin’ closer to home.”

Sonny laughed.

“Nah, I’m good there. I like it there.” Sonny explained. “I came to ask you about that threat against the ADA there.”

 “Hmm…” His uncle thought. “Not recently. He steppin’ on toes again? Think you might be in danger?”

“What! No, _zio_. I’m just asking if you’ve heard anything.”

His uncle studied him closely.

“Not that I’ve heard. But don’t get too attached to ‘im.”

Sonny’s face fell.

“Why?”

His uncle shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

“Man’s a DA Sonny,” His uncle dismissed. “Back in the day, you’d been better off as the canary in a coal mine than as a DA in this city.”

“That’s _way_ back _zio_ , what about now?” Sonny pressed, linking his finger’s together atop the table.

“I’m just sayin’, in that job you make more enemies than friends. You sure you wanna have that kinda job?”

Sonny nodded.

“Well then,” He his uncle grinned. “It’s a good thing you’ve got good friends.”

 “No uncle,” Sonny replied. Nerves an uneasy wave crashing against his chest. “I’m not going to do that. This law thing, I’m doing this for me. Not for the _famiglia_.”

Sonny met his steely blue eyes. He remembered how sharp they were, when his uncle wore less wrinkles. The sharpness was still there, in the eyes that stared at him. He dropped his eyes to the table. Panic rising in him like a fever. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation…

But here it was: Succession. A noose around his neck.

Tradition, made it the duty of the first born son to carry on the family name; his uncle had never had any sons. It left the future of the family somewhat in doubt. Most thought that it would fall to Sonny, the _only_ Carisi son.

“In my day,” He began leaning back, the booth leather creaking with his movement. “We didn’t tell the family no.”

Sonny nodded, wringing his hands together. He wasn’t backing off. His father didn’t want him involved in the business, he didn’t want to be in it either.

When he thought about his future… it was so far from this, almost like another world, disconnected from this part of his family.

“I didn’t tell _mio padre_ no.”

Sonny’s heart felt like it stopped.

 “A man chooses.”

He looked up meeting his uncle’s gaze, a soft smile on his features.

“If that is what you choose. Then own that choice Sonny.”

It felt like his chest had split open in the best possible way. He released a shaky sigh, eyes stinging with unshed tears.

“Do something you’re proud of,” He sighed. Sonny gave a shaky laugh and nodded as he rose to his feet.

“Yeah, _zio_ , of course.” He replied shaking his uncle’s hand.

“This ADA’s important to you Sonny?” His uncle asked point blank, Sonny froze. Feeling like his heart had stopped.

“Y-yes.” He croaked, his uncle gave a grunt and shrugged.

“Alright.” He replied returning to his newspaper. “I’ll put the word out.”

“Uncle,” Sonny began, he didn’t want to owe any favors especially any that might put Rafael on the hook.

“Consider it part of your severance package.” His uncle smiled.

Sonny stood a little unsure, but nodded. He knew there was no real way of getting out cleanly. But for Rafael Barba and himself, he would try.

“Alright,” He replied. “ _Grazie zio._ ”

“Oh Sonny,” His uncle called, Sonny turned back around to face his uncle. “You’re not leaving without visiting your ma are ya?”

Sonny smiled, catching his meaning. He’d seen his mom on Sunday for morning mass, college basketball, and family dinner, but this was a special occasion.


End file.
